


Dos muertes un amor

by Aen333Magic



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bad Ending, Cute Molly Hooper, F/F, Lesbian Irene Adler, M/M, game mind
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aen333Magic/pseuds/Aen333Magic
Summary: Un romance entre la dominatriz y una medico forense ¿que podría salir mal?
Relationships: Irene Adler/Molly Hooper, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 1





	Dos muertes un amor

Si había algo en lo que hacia igual a Irene Adler y a Molly Hopper era el amor que ambas sentían por cierto detective consultor por lo que no era de sorprenderse que ambas terminaran con el corazón roto cuando se enteraron que este mantenía una buena relación más allá de la amistad con el doctor de baja estatura.

Ambas sintieron sus esperanzas quebrarse de poder tener ese corazón impenetrable, de conquistarlo y de que el sentimiento fuera mutuo, pero fallaron. Decidieron aceptarlo después de todo ¿Qué más podrían hacer? Era una guerra perdida por donde lo vieran así que se conformarían con la amistad que este les ofrecía, aunque fura más por conveniencia que por nada.

El destino es muy inesperado pues al parecer era el destino el que escogió que estos dos corazones rotos se encontraran gracias a un caso, habían sido presentadas, pero eso no era lo que les había llamado la atención si no que ambas tenían la misma mirada hacia el dueto que salvaba Londres y fue ahí que se sintieron comprendidas e ir a cenar no había sonado mejor que nunca.

De una cena se habían hecho múltiples con forme pasaban los ¿días? ¿meses? ¿acaso importaba para empezar?

Ambas comenzaron a conocerse más y los toques "accidentales" de manos junto con las despedidas de beso rozando los labios se habían echo cada vez más frecuentes y parecía que a ambas no les molestaba ¿Qué podrían perder si su corazón ya estaba echo trizas? Y una noche unas copas de más habían hecho el resto del trabajo para que al día siguiente ambas despertaran desnudas en la cama de la castaña, sonrieron con ternura para volver a unirse, a ser una y así poder reparar un poco lo que les quedaba de corazón.

El tiempo fue pasando y sentían como se reparaban mutuamente, Sherlock Holmes aun estaba presente pero ya no tanto como antes se estaba haciendo cosa del olvido ya que se la pasaban bien, sentir el calor ajeno, las suaves caricias, los besos y los "te quiero" "te extraño en mi cama" "Te veré pronto" "¿Cuándo vamos a cenar?" eran el pan de cada día, lo que les sacaba una sonrisa, la inocencia de una y el cinismo de la otra las hacia perfectas. Tan contrarias y tan iguales era como ver a una roza roja rodeada de manzanillas en un ramo.

Pero el pasado siempre regresa a nosotros de una u otra manera y en este caso se presento como uno de los hombres más "poderosos" en su campo, ya estaba harto de tener que vivir bajo la amenaza constante de Irene Adler, la quería muerta para poder vivir en paz así que un anochecer donde ambas estaban cenando, entre risas y sonrisas cómplices escucharon alarmadas como el sistema de seguridad fallaba por lo que la de cabellos rojos tomo rápidamente a la castaña de la mano para comenzar a correr y poder llevarla a la habitación de pánico pero un par de disparos las detuvieron la mayor abrazo a la contraria para que se pudieran agachar a tiempo, por fortuna lograron salir ilesas, se arrastraron y se escondieron en un mueble. Se besaron porque esa podría ser la ultima vez que tocaran sus labios.

El sonido de las sirenas las hizo sentir seguras claro hubo más disparos, pero ninguno les afecto y cuando les aseguraron que estaban seguras mediante los megáfonos pudieron salir, le agradecieron a Mycroft y a Greg por poder haberlas salvado.

Se mudaron de casa y la seguridad se multiplico, hubo cambios también en ambas chicas pero en la que más se notaban era en la más en Irene que se había vuelto más fría, seria y que vigilaba de manera constante a Molly e incluso a la vez se apartaba de ella lo que ocasionaba que tuvieran muchas peleas, las discusiones remplazaron todo lo bello que tenían antes hasta que simplemente decidieron dejarlo por las buenas. Tenían el corazón roto.

Pasaron los meses o días, el tiempo dejo de importar cuando el día parecía interminable y tan largo que se volvió tan aburrido todo, tan cotidiano y parecía que ahora el frio de Londres aumentaba o al menos era para ellas hasta que finalmente la forense decidió que no podía más.

"Te necesito"

"Vayamos a cenar"

Y con eso volvieron a comenzar, claro discutieron al principio, pero se entendieron, no querían que ninguna volviera a salir lastimada debido al pasado de la otra. Tardaron en volver a ser como eran antes, pero seguían adelante y su relación mejoraba con el tiempo, recuperaban el perdido.

El deseo de pertenencia se volvía más grande en especial el de cierta castaña, se le notaba el como miraba a las familias cuando iban a pasear por la ciudad el como miraba a las parejas recién casadas y a los niños solo podía significar algo y al deducirlo Irene Adler decidió darle la mejor sorpresa al proponerle matrimonio, la felicidad inundaba todo el pequeño cuerpo de su pareja bueno ahora prometida.

La boda había sido hermosa teniendo como padrinos de parte de Molly a Greg y John y de Irene a ambos Holmes (claro el mayor fue amenazado por el inspector de no tener sexo si no lo hacía) ambas tenían preciosos vestidos blancos y la decoración al aire libre encajaba perfectamente, era esa boda de ensueño que las niñas solían imaginar.

Nunca un "acepto" había sonado tan perfecto y hermoso en opinión de ambas que después de eso el beso que se dieron demostraba el amor que se tenían pues era tierno y simple ya en la noche se llenarían de los demás.

La fiesta podría calificar entre movida y tranquila ya que solo habían ido menos de treinta personas, pero no por eso debía ser insignificante por lo que no había mucho desorden o al menos no después de que el alcohol se hiciera presente lo que ocasionó una mini revolución, pero no por eso no fue fantástica.

Molly y Irene Adler-Hooper eran el matrimonio más feliz, Vivian en una gran casa a las afueras de la ciudad, ambas trabajaban por lo que el dinero nunca era causa de discusiones y hablando de ellas estas eran casi nulas claro como todo matrimonio si tenían, pero no duraban mucho. Pero como siempre algo faltaba y lo notaron en uno de sus paseos, un niño perdido les había pedido que lo ayudaran a encontrar a sus padres a lo que aceptaron, una vez los encontraron lo dejaron. Irene sabia desde antes de pedirle matrimonio a la forense que esta quería una familia y ahora ya con años de estar casadas ¿Por qué no cumplirle eso? Tuvo que mover a muchos contactos, pero lo lograron.

Un pequeño niño castaño de ojos verdes fue el nuevo Adler-Hooper en la familia, la belleza del niño fue hipnotizante desde que lo vieron, lo criaron de la mejor manera enseñándole tanto algo de medicina sobre el como aprovechar su belleza claro que recibieron regaños de la castaña.

Cuando este se graduó como medico y empresario sus madres no pudieron estar más que felices por él y ni que decir cuando les presento a Jessica su prometida claro que una madre celosa y otra algo triste no evitaron salir a flote, pero si su pequeño era feliz ellas también.

El tiempo nunca espera a nadie y eso aplicaba en ellas también, sus cabellos pronto se volvieron de colores grises y plateados, las arrugas en la cara no las cubría ni las cremas especiales, pronto ya solo se quedaban en casa a esperar su momento, habían tenido una buena vida, se habían conocido, se casaron, tuvieron mucho sexo, tuvieron un hijo al que criaron y pronto este les dio una nuera y estos les dieron dos preciosos nietos Iren y Molly Adler-Hooper mellizos.

Así que una noche cualquiera se dijeron cuanto se amaban para finalmente dormir...la primera en irse fue Irene y un par de horas más tarde le siguió Molly...fue una buena vida...

O al menos lo hubiera sido si ninguno de los disparos les hubieran dado, apenas se habían levantado para poder huir ya habían dado rienda suelta para matarlas, lo cual si funciono cayeron al piso y con mucho esfuerzo lograron entrelazar una de sus manos, los ojos de Molly fueron los primeros en perder su brillo, se sentia horrible el echo de que moriria antes de vivir una vida plena con la mujer que amaba pero sobre todo que esta no podria sobrevivir por lo que con lagrimas en los ojos solo pudo sonreír y apenas mover sus labios diciendo silenciosamente "te amo" y partió de este mundo, Irene lloraba desconsolada ¿porque su pasado no la dejaba en paz? y peor aun ¿porque se habia llevado al ser que màs habia amado? pero eso ya no importaba, con el corazon roto trato de devolver la sonrisa y susurro un "yo te amo" y finalmente le siguió. Ambas sonrisas fueron desapareciendo conforme sus creadoras iban hacia el otro lado.

La ayuda había llegado minutos después de eso y fueron John, Greg y ambos Holmes fueron y se encontraron con esa escena, ambas amantes con la mano entrelazada la una con la otra negándose a separarse.

Al menos estarán juntas en el otro mundo.

Al menos el tiempo en el que habían estado juntas lo habían disfrutado...

Al menos en ese amor había una muerte porque las dos eran una misma y si solo la mitad de ese amor hubiera muerto la otra parte le hubiera seguido no mucho después.

El tiempo no las hizo esperar y las reclamo a la par.

Después de todo de dos corazones rotos hacen un amor.


End file.
